Wedding Dress
by CopDoc
Summary: Somehow in the middle of "I want you to know" there was a wedding. Copdoc angst, one-shot.


**So my second CopDoc one-shot. Forgive me if I write angsty ones. I guess I will always think of Copdoc as this. Maybe later I could write happy ones. But for now, bear with me. I am still without beta so sorry about the errors. I would love comments if you do fave or follow the story so please leave one. Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Wedding Dress**

* * *

Had it not been for the ogre at the bar who cheated on their game of pool and bailed before paying the bet, she would not be in a rush to the flower shop now. Okay, maybe she did hope the ogre would cheat so she can have the excuse to start a brawl and beat up someone twice her size. But why is she rushing to the flower shop, you ask? Kenzi wanted to pick up the bouquet. In fact, she wanted to design the bouquet herself. But having two wedding dresses to design and a reception area to prepare, not to mention designing her own dress, the human had her hands full. Dyson on the other hand was busy with a case and didn't really take interest in any of it. Kenzi had been specific though, White anemones, ten to be exact. Not the ones that have fully bloomed because is would look to saggy. But the ones that were half-bloomed, that the black on its center are visible. Six white roses in between white carnation. It should be wrapped in white silk chiffon around its stems, and tied with a black ribbon not thinner than an inch. Kenzi even made a list so she would not forget. "Give it to the florist, she'll know." She said. Wiping the corner of her lips with the sleeve of her jacket, she glances at the blood and shrugs as she enters the flower shop.

Why she was drunk again, wasn't anyone's problem. So why does everyone make it their business to tell her today, of all the Odin-given days, that she should stop drinking at least for one day? So she made it a point to swing her fists towards the mouths of anyone who bother to even speak about her alcohol problems. Not that she cared really. The doc would not even remember what happened that night. And its not like she was indebted to her anyway. She knew the doc was happy and that was enough for her right?

Left hook.

_I'm not good enough for her._

Right hook.

_That succubitch isn't either._

Dodge.

_I can give her more. I couLd give her everything!_

Kick that fucker's balls to kingdom come.

_And ask for nothing, NOTHING, in return._

Knee, straight to the nose.

_But I don't deserve her._

Elbow to the neck.

_Fuck!_

And double fuck! The bouquet is ruined!

She kicked the burly fae one more time. She was sure she heard it's ribs break as she did. _Fuck you for making me ruin the bouquet! _With that she drove off to the florist again.

It's that soft, romantic music and that she had to wear a stupid dress for the occasion, that annoys her during weddings. All that romance in the air and that you have to be extra cheerful and nice to other people isn't her thing.

"Tamsin! Good, you're here! Go give that bouquet to Hotpants and help her prepare." the small russian looked like she was panicking. "I need to calm Bo-Bo down and get her into her dress. She's full of pre-wedding jitters."

"What? Why me? Go get Dyson to do it."

Kenzi rolls her eyes at her. "You're kidding, right?" Kenzi pushes her toward the door to the dressing room. "Go! Go go go!"

She literally stumbles into the dressing room making the doctor jump. She was still in her robe and was sitting in front of the mirror. The Valkyrie stands up straight and smoothed out her charcoal colored dress.

"Hi doc." she said, trying to be casual. "I got these for you. I mean I got these from the florist for you. The other human said I should give it to you."

_What the fuck am I stammering for? Shit!_

"Thanks, Tamsin. You can put it on the table." the doctor said as she went back to staring at the mirror.

"Why aren't you dressed up?" she says crossing her arms and looking around.

"I... I don't really know how to. I mean I might ruin it."

She chuckles. The doctor is nervous. And she is cute when she's nervous.

_Shit! Get yourself together._

Walking over to the dress, she takes it of the hanger and hold it up.

"Here. I'll help you."

"What? No."

"Oh come on, doc." she rolls her eyes. "I don't bite. Unless you want me to. Plus, it wouldn't matter as I am considerably sexier than you. I have all that," she points at the doctor and smirks. "and more."

"Fine." The doctor lets out a sigh, then turns around and takes off the robe, leaving only her lingerie. The Valkyrie's eyes widen and she could swear her heart stopped beating for a minute.

Clearing her throat she asked the doctor to raise her arms, putting the dress on the doctor. It was perfect. It's soft fabric hugged her in all the right places. She was drawn to her. Like a moth to a flame. She stepped closer as she starts to zip her up. She was so close that she could feel the heat of the woman in front of her. She dared to bring her nose closer to the woman's bare shoulders and inhale her scent. She is intoxicating. Without thinking, she turns the doctor around and brought her lips on her. It didn't matter if she protested, although she never did, even as she laced her tongue on her lips and into her mouth. She was never one for words anyway. She hated expressing her feelings for anyone and this was the only way she knew how. She pulls her closer, placing her hand on the small on the doctors back. The other on her neck, her thumb caressing the doctor's cheek.

Yes, she admitted to herself, and only to herself. The Valkyrie who was incapable of loving, fell for this woman. And she fell hard. But it was never a happily ever after for her. With all the strength she can muster, she pulls away from the kiss, her eyes still closed, she turns around and whispers softly.

"Be happy, doc."

So the Valkyrie steps out of the dressing room, even as she heard the doctor softly whisper her name. Even as the door closed behind her ending what little chance of her being with the woman she loves. Even as the lovely doctor walked down that aisle with the bouquet she got for her. And even as she said her vows, the Valkyrie wishing it was her she was saying it to. The doctor never saw her stand to leave, before they said their _I do's_, leaving her partner, the Wolf with a questioning look. The doctor didn't see the single white rose that she left by the marble table just beside the door. The doctor never heard her whisper as she looked at her one last time and then turned to exit the church.

"I love you, Lauren. Always."


End file.
